Beauty and The Beast
by Petteroes3
Summary: The Governor/Daryl. PWP I guess. WARNING! Daryl Wump! Further warnings inside.


Hey ya'll. This is another promptfill for the kinkmeme. I LOVE that page :D

The walking dead doesn't belong to me and so on.

WARNINGS: Noncon, rape, sexual abuse and gay stuff.

If it doesn't float your boat, then I'm sorry, but turn around and read one of the billions snuggly!Daryl/OC fics out there instead if you please.  
If it DOES float your boat, then enjoy and please review!

-

Philip hadn't seen the man he was holding before he pulled the bag og his head. The tuft of wild, brown hair and the short gasp appearing was unexpected. The two men who had dragged Daryl out had been the ones to tell Philip that the young man captive had been shouting for Merle, his brother.

This was good news, very convenient, Philip thought as he pushed the younger Dixon toward his brother. The smaller brother looked NOTHING like the eldest, and the Governor had to circle them both to study them from all angles.

The crowd was shouting around him but this was ignored for now. Philip's eye throbbed, as did his heart after the loss of his daughter. Merle had lied to him about Michonne, and the consequences of that had been devastating. Philip wanted nothing more than wreak his vengeance upon Merle by making him kill his own brother, but something about Daryl changed his mind...

Philip saw the vest hanging loosely on Daryl's pointy shoulders, open shirt exposing a flat chest. This man had no body fat whatsoever, and the slim but toned muscles fitted the man beautifully. Daryl's eyes were darting about and he looked awfully nervous. Philip felt something familiar in his groin and decided that this fight would have to be post-poned.

He shouted out the how's and what's to the crowd, something about further preparations and that it would be best to continue the death-match between the brothers at day time so everybody could see better. The people of Woodbury settled and continued their debates internally, probably placing bets while Philip grabbed Daryl's arm and pulled him away from a rather confused Merle and a frustrated-looking Andrea.

Philip loved pulling Daryl after him. The tiny grunts and tired thrashing made Daryl lose his own balance and almost trip over himself in slight panic. Philip had made it clear to his henchmen as to what would happen to Merle and Andrea until the next day. As long as they were kept away from the Governor's house it didn't matter. They understood. All too well, he reconed.

They entered the house and Daryl suddenly shut up. The constant swearing and frightened threats faltered as Philip pushed Daryl in front of him. Only ragged breathing filled the room when Philip stopped in front of the bed. He grabbed at Daryl's upper arms and turned him violently to face him. As Philip looked down at him, Daryl actually met his eyes and they stared at each other for a second. Philip felt himself smile a bit when he noticed that Daryl's eyes were blue. Intense blue, with clear patterns.

"Daryl," He heard himself mumble, tasting the name as his hands let go of the smaller man to reach up and cup his face. Daryl would have none of it and stumbled backwards. "Daryl Dixon" Philip repeated as he stepped closer to the bound man. "You shouldn't have come here."

"Really?"The smaller man spat."Thanks for remindin' me."

Daryl's voice was intoxicating. Philip wanted to hear what other sounds the young man could make with that voice.

"So, let me and mah brother go and we'll be outta yer merry way."

"Oh, no no no..." The Governor chuckled and stepped even closer. Daryl was against the wall now. "It doesn't work that way, Daryl."

Daryl was small. Smaller than his brother, but not in height as much as presence. Philip towered over him in many ways. Something about Daryl...

Daryl had stopped breathing and was staring at Philip's chest and chewing his lip. That drew Philips attention down and before Daryl could react, Philip's hands shot out and cupped his face again. Daryl was pressed against the wall now. The slight tremble going through Daryl continued through Philip and the Governor couldn't help but moan against Daryl's mouth. He had to bend down a bit awkwardly to kiss Daryl, but it didn't matter. Daryl, as expected, clenched his jaws and tried to turn his head away. Philip didn't mind, he just chuckled at Daryl's attempt at struggling.

Enough of this, Philip thought as he flipped Daryl around and pressed his face against the wall. He considered releasing Daryls hands, just to have more fight, but... No. Philip wanted to see Daryl's face, and his arms should remain bound to prevent distractions.

Philip threw Daryl on the bed and Daryl instantly tried to roll off, but Philip was there in no time and sat himself on Daryl's legs. He leaned forward to face Daryl again and the redneck hissed something rather foul to his face. Philip's hands covered Daryl's face again and the smaller man stopped fighting to focus on Philip.

Philip let his hands roam the handsome face below him. He saw the curved eyebrows and the little curved nose. His eyes and hair made Philip compare him to a feline, high cheekbones and eyes narrow. The silent snarl on Daryl's face almost hid the beauty-mark to the left of his upper lip, but Philip saw it.

He let his tongue reach out for it and he tasted the little mole. Daryl started thrashing about again.

"What tha heck-"

Philip's hand covered Daryl's mouth. "Shhhh, shh...Daryl..."

Daryl's eyes widened and Philip could see the frightened child hiding in them. His hands felt the scars as he caressed his way up Daryl's belly. Many scars, some small and some frightfully big. Philip felt a pang of anger pump through him as he cursed the people who could taint this beautiful man laying in front of him.

"Who did this, Daryl?"

Daryl shook his head when Philip removed his hand. "The fuck do you care? Jes let me go, Ah'll be outta yer way. " His voice was slightly panicked now, and Philip couldn't wait to hear him scream. "Ah wont-"

"No no no. Daryl." Philip slipped his hand around Daryl's throat and applied a little pressure. The other hand continued to caress Daryl's chest, tracing the biggest scar by his collarbone.

"Who did this?"

Daryl's breath hitched and it went straight to Philip's groin.

As Daryl started to struggle and squirm again, Philip took the time to remove his own shirt. He kept staring down at Daryl, and licked his lips when the young man bucked hard against him.

Shirt off, and still pinning Daryl down with his strong thighs, he started working on his buckle, but before he moved futher he wanted to see more of Daryl.

Since Daryl's hands were bound behind his back still, it made his spine arch in a most delightful way and Philip wanted nothing more than to tear this man's clothes apart.

Philip flipped Daryl onto his belly and sat himself comfortably on the redneck's ass. He reached for a knife from the night table and slowly worked the blade through Daryl's vest. The angel-wings were separated swiftly from the sharp knife, and Philip could hear Daryl's voice break when the younger Dixon finally understood what was happening.

"Now, now." Philip bent down and cooed in Daryl's ear. "I'm not going to hurt you, Daryl. Don't worry."

Daryl turned his face away from Philip's breath and his shoulders shook with anger. "Sorry if Ah don' believe ya, ya nasty little prick!"

"Oh. Oh believe me. My "prick"..." Philip snarled and flipped Daryl back around to face him. "..is neither nasty, nor little."

He couldn't help but smile at Daryl's flushed face. He removed the remains of Daryl's vest and shirt and marveled at the gorgeous body in front of him.

Tan and calloused, smooth and incredibly warm. Shoulders wide and straight, brown hair too long framed his face and made him look young and... He ran a hand through it, caressing him almost lovingly. Daryl shook his head and clenched his jaws as his breath quickened. Daryl was afraid, but tried to hide it. Philip liked that.

The bed squeaked as Philip put the knife back safely. He sat up and worked on Daryl's pants. As expected, Daryl started to kick and buck wildly, but to no avail. Philip had him pinned. A long string of curses flowed from the smaller man's mouth and Philip slapped his face. The slap was hard and the painful sound went straight to Philip's cock. Daryl seemed a bit delirious and Philip slapped him again. The kicking stopped as Daryl groaned and Philip quickly moved to settle himself between Daryl's legs. As he pulled down Daryl's pants, he lifted the man's legs slightly to get the pants of him properly.

Philip got distracted. Daryl managed to get in a kick to Philip's chest as he tried to roll off the bed. The pants came completely off in the process. Daryl fell to the left of the bed, by the wall, and Philip fell off the foot of the bed. Philip grunted at the impact but quickly got back up. He could hear Daryl struggling to get up as well and Philip looked over to see the messy hair of Daryl's head appearing by the wall.

Philip decided to humor the man and stood still, observing Daryl as he panted against the wall, still crouched.

"Get up." Philip ordered. Daryl looked up at him with murder in his eyes. He was buck naked now, exept for the boots. Philip smirked as Daryl slowly stumbled to his feet. The dim lights surrounding them complimented Daryl's features delicatly. The shadows on his body giving a sharper contrast to his muscles, making him look like a delicate statue. He looked magnificent.

As Daryl moved from behind the bed, the shadow of Philip loomed over his figure. Daryl stood there and stared at Philip, almost as if he thought he could fight this. His body suddenly hunched a bit, like he was ashamed, but Philip knew that it was only a matter of time before Merle's little brother would run for it or attack. Or both.

"Listen to me Daryl," Philip slowly walked closer to the smaller man. "You have two choices now. If you struggle, it's going to hurt. If you don't struggle it's not going to hurt. As much."

"I ain't gonna let ya-"

He slapped Daryl again. Blood appeared on his lip as he snarled back at Philip.

"You fucking psycho!"

Another slap. Daryl growled and seemed to pull at his restrains with all of his might as he backed up against the wall. It looked painful. Philip slapped him again. It turned him on. He slapped again. Daryl started to sag and sputtered bloody curses at Philip.

Philip wanted to touch the warm skin again but as he reached out for the scarred skin of Daryl's chest, Daryl ducked away and ran for the door.

Philip followed after, the thrill of a chase making his blood pump. Daryl had already reached the door and had turned around to open it with his bound hands, but Philip's long legs got to Daryl before anything happened and grabbed at Daryl's arm, threw him to the floor, locked the door and kicked Daryl in his stomach.

"No escape, Daryl. Now, like I said; you have two options. Which will it be?"

Daryl chocked a bit and gasped for breath as he struggled to get up again.

"Guh...Third option." He spat some blood at Philip's feet."..Go fuck yourself, will ya? That way we'll both be happy."

Philip smiled and pulled Daryl to his feet properly. He didn't slap him this time. No. He punched.

Daryl's head flew to the side and he stumbled backwards. Philip grabbed him before he could fall and threw him onto the bed instead. "Oh fuck-" Daryl wheezed through bloody teeth as he once again faced the soft sheets and pillow, Philip on top of him. Still, the pillow was a better view than the Governor's face anyway.

Daryl's mind raced. He was still feeling dizzy and the humiliation was overwhelming as he felt Philip grope his ass and moan in his ear.

"Damn, your ass is beautiful."

The hand on Daryl's ass left for a second, only to end up slapping his buttock and caressing it before slapping it again.

"Jesus Christ-" Daryl's head still swam, but the sting from the slaps were definitly registered. "Fucking stop, will you!? You sick sunnova bitch-"

Daryl was suddenly flipped around and he looked panicked as Philip's hands slid down his waist and ended up holding his hips down, thumbs caressing the sensitive skin on each side of his pubic hair. Daryl blushed heavily and turned his head to the side to avoid looking at Philip.

Philip didn't notice, too mesmerised at the image before him. His mouth fell open as he let out a shuddering breath. He knew Daryl would never allow him access without a fight, but if things got too much out of control he could still beat the absolutely stunning man in front of him into submission.

Philip studied Daryl's face as he settled between his legs again, this time ready for any attack. Daryl still refused to look at him and Philip carefully lifted his legs by the knees so they angled right for him, allowing easier penetration. Daryl used this new position to kick against the bed and back himself up against the headboard, making noises like a frightened animal.

"Shit," he sounded hysterical. "This ain't happening! This ain't HAPPE-"

Another slap shut him up, and Philip crawled over him and held his face still the best he could and tried to shove his tongue down the squirming man's throat. This triggered a reaction from Daryl that did not work in his own favor; he tried to press himself down into the matress to avoid Philip's contact, thus raising his hips and giving their groins more friction. Philip moaned in pleasure and he finally reached down to lower his pants. He didn't bother to remove them all the way, just enough to pull out his throbbing cock and rub it against Daryl's limp one, gliding it down to rub against the entrance.

As Daryl started to howl in fright and kick around violently, Philip started to hit him again.

Daryl gurgled and his body quieted down as his body struggled to consentrate from the blow.

"..m'brother's gonn...gonna kill you." The weakened man managed to spit out and Philip straight out laughed.

"If I'm not mistaken Daryl, your lovely brother is going to kill you tomorrow. Or you kill him, but I highly doubt that."

Daryl shuddered violently when Philip caressed his asshole with a finger.

"Don' matter... Rick's gonna come back, beat ya'll to bloody pulps-"

Philip shut him up with two fingers thrusting inside. He didn't recognise the name, but assumed it was the leader of Daryl's pack. Didn't matter.

"Get your fingers out of me you piece of shit!"

Hm. Daryl recovered quickly from his punches, Philip noticed. It made him ponder if he was used to this kind of abuse as well as bodily harm. The scars on Daryl's back were terrifying, but didn't seem like sexual abuse.

"Have you been fucked by a man before, Daryl?"

As Daryl continued to recover, his struggling became more violent and Philip had to stop his fingering to pin the man down. "Have you?"

"Go to hell!"

Philip smirked. They already were in hell. His hands curled around Daryl's throat and squeezed, hard. "Answer my question, Daryl."

No, Daryl had never been with a man, but he would never dignify that question with an answer.

Daryl wheezed as black dots appeared in his vision and before he knew it, he felt Philip's cock pushing inside him. The lack of food and water made the recovery from the black-out seem like forever, and he couldn't move as he felt his legs being lifted over the governors shouders. Philip put his weight on Daryl's legs and pushed. Daryl, now almost bent in half, started to scream.

The thrusting was violent, never slowing down as the slap of flesh against flesh echoed in the room. Daryl regained his strength again and tried to push Philip off him with his legs, Philip pushed against it and never allowed Daryl to move him even an inch.

Daryl looked beautiful like this, and Philip couldn't help but stare at the face inches from his own. Tears of pain ran down the sides of Daryl's face, eyes squeezed shut at the unbelievable experience. Daryl's shouting and swearing was music to Philip's ears, and even more gorgeous was the man's whimpering.

Daryl kept trying to push him away, but Philip, still with Daryl's legs over his shoulders, reached under Daryl's hips and pulled up, bending him even more. The new angle made Philip groan loudly in pleasure, thrusting hard and fast freely now. He could feel his orgasm approaching, and slowed down to bury himself deeper, deeper, into Daryl's warmth, just to saviour the feeling before he went over the edge.

Daryl was sobbing now, curses still muttered between painfull shouting. Philip reached one hand down to cover Daryl's mouth before he continued thrusting. He loved the sounds of muffled screams. Fire finally spread in is groin and he buckled over, hand still clamped over Daryl's mouth. Philip gasped and let out a long, deep groan as he came, orgasm pumping through him and making him twitch against Daryl.

As Philip recovered from the orgasm, Daryl jerked violently against Philip and screamed against his hand.

Before Philip knew what was happening, he got punched in his face. Finally realizing that Daryl had broken the restraints, he grabbed at the flailing arms, but Daryl didn't make it easy for him . Philip recieved three more punches and a kick to his stomach before he felt himself become absolutely fucking furious.

Philip had no choice but to hit Daryl again as the redneck, despite his weakened state, managed to push Philip back.

"I'll kill you! I'll fucking KILL YOU!" Daryl got in another punch but Philip didn't back further down. He hit Daryl again in blind rage. And again. And again. And again. Something cracked and Daryl stopped moving completely.

Philip panted and enjoyed the pain on his knuckles for a moment. Daryl laid limp underneath him, neck at a strange angle and blood trickling out of his mouth as his breathing calmed.

Philip reached out to remove a lock of hair from Daryl's closed eyes. The other arm slipped underneath Daryl to lift the limp body up. Daryl's legs sprawled motionless across Philip's thighs as Philip held Daryl against him. The young man's head fell against the governor's right shoulder and Philip embraced the man as he would a child, stroking his hair hand humming into his ear.


End file.
